Survival of a Breeder
by A Wordsmith
Summary: A group of friends decide to brave the world of Johto together - a month before they get their starter. But even as their impatience makes them struggle, they will accomplish their dreams of making the best Breeding farm ever! Please send in OCs! First chapter has form!
1. OC Form!

They had been talking for about a week.

Maybe it had been the large sugar rush that had sparked the idea, or maybe the shock of seeing the Professor's newest Pokemon. A Beedrill with drills so sharp you cut yourself just by looking at them.

But whatever it was, they were ready.

Slowly, they had packed food away into the bags they had begged their parents to buy for them early. Doing chores like never before to save up money. 'Borrowing' maps and planning their path.

But now, they would do it.

They were ready.

* * *

Hello!

This is a Pokemon story I'm going to start. It's going to take place in Johto, with a new trainer and her friends.

Her friends, which happen to be your OCs!

So anyway, I have some stuff to tell you about for this story. Just some little things to help you flesh out your characters to fit this story. You have to adjust your character to fit each of these things!

Please use the form provided at the bottom, and if you do not have the special code, your character will not be considered, though I will send you a PM to remind you.

One; the character's first Pokemon cannot be a starter. The backstory is that a bunch of kids from a town decided to run away together a month before the day they got their Pokemon and start their adventure. So they went together and - PLOT POINT. So anyway, first Pokemon - something caught in Johto.

Two; they will all be from the same town, Cianwood City. You know, so they can run away together.

Three; they will be around the same age - a month til ten. Some can be a bit older, some can be a bit younger.

Four; POKEMON! So the first Pokemon has to be a pretty easy one to catch in the wild, because they can't weaken them. So maybe like a Pidgey, or something like that. You choose.

Five; You will have the option of picking the six Pokemon that your person will catch. The cool thing is, while you can only have six on you at a time, I'm allowing a total of eight, with two to switch out. But please, no more than that.

Six; this is not like the games. More than four moves are perfectly fine. But don't go overboard. Egg Moves are okay. But also, moves will be taught differently. Each Pokemon is born with the very basic skills. One, tackle. (Or splash, I guess) The most basic of physical moves. Two, a weak special attack. Like Ember, or Bubble. Something very basic that uses the Pokemon's inner power. Later moves will be taught by harnessing the inner energy and using it. So don't make your Pokemon suddenly learn Giga Impact. Do it slowly. Your Pokemon's moves will be listed in 'order of learning'.

Seven; pretty quickly in the story, we will go to the Safari Zone. Now, in there, there are more rare Pokemon you will be able to catch. Every person gets a maximum or two to catch in there. Also, there are several eggs hidden around in the Safari Zone. Your character can take one if they want. It counts as one of their two spaces.

Eight; (Work with me, there's still more) TMs and items. I want everyone to eventually get a TM/HM or an Evolution Item. Your choice of which one.

Nine; (Nearly there!) No Legendaries at the beginning, though maybe at that end. I think it'd be pretty cool if everyone eventually got a Legendary based in their type. Fake-Legendaries - like Dragonite, Garchomp, etc - are accepted, but there better be a REALLY good reason to have it.

Ten; Every person must have a type they study for. Like Dark. If you have a Dark trainer, then at least three of your Pokemon must be Dark. You don't have to catch them all at the beginning, but by the time you have eight, three of them have to be at least part dark. Special Code: Buzz Buzz

Eleven; I would like your Pokemon to have a bit of a personality. They don't have to have names, but I don't just want the word 'lazy'. Give me some reasons. Also, they don't need to have names if you don't want.

Twelve; Your character stole some money or saved up some to go on this journey. Pokeballs are 25 pokecoins (the currency) and a basic meal is 5. Go based off that!

Thirteen: Only one shiny Pokemon per person, and it doesn't affect their stats.

Fourteen; (Finally!) Remember, the end goal is the become a Breeder. More specifically, that the group of us will settle down and make a Breeding farm. So plan accordingly!

Whew! That was long. So anyway, here's the OC form. Please follow it correctly. Reviews are okay, but PMs are appreciated.

* * *

 **PERSON**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Family:

Personality:

Appearance:

Backstory:

Backpack Supplies: (Keep it light!)

Amount of Money:

 **POKEMON**

Pokemon Type:

Favorite Pokemon:

TM/HM or Evolution Item:

Preferred Legendary:

 **Pokemon** :

Species:

Type:

Name:

Shiny?:

Held Item:

How They Were Caught:

Personality:

Moves: (In Order of Learning)

Egg Moves:

TM/HM Moves:

Special Code:

* * *

So! Please submit some characters!

Please read and review!

Frost OUT!


	2. Preperation

Ophia's breath caught in her throat.

Her bag was tight on her shoulders, its weight only a moderate. The group of them had spent nearly a week going through each of their backpacks, choosing what they needed and getting rid of everything else.

They had borrowed maps from their houses, found useful items their parents wouldn't miss, done an unbelievable amount of chores to earn any sort of money.

Really, they had done almost everything they could in preparation for today. Today.

The day when they would break the mold and leave for their Pokemon adventures before any of them had actually gotten their starter. The day when they would go out into the world without any Pokemon by their side. The day that they would go out without their parents' approval for the first time.

"Hey, Dad! I'm just going to go over to Coal's house!" She called out nervously. They never had really talked about what would happen if they were caught. If their parents found them sneaking out.

Well, in an hour, they wouldn't have to worry about that any more.

"Okay, Ophia. What time do you think you'll be back?" Her dad's voice echoed through the house. Her hand froze on the door handle.

"Um…" she cast around desperately for an idea. "Well, pretty late. She said I could have lunch and dinner at her house."

"Oh! That's great. Mom said she would be staying at work late tonight, so I didn't have any plans for dinner. Make sure you get here before 9:00!" He called back. His voice was very smooth, and it was quickly punctuated by the buzzing sounds and voices of his TV shows. He loved watching Elite Four fights, even old and recorded ones. He would have his arbok curl around the sofa and - she was getting off track.

She tensed, grinned, and pulled open the door.

It was a warm, pleasant day. They were going to go on their journey in the spring, when it was warm and there was plenty of chances for eggs.

They still didn't _quite_ know how they were going to get their first pokemon.

She sped down the cobbled path, her sneakers slapping against the stones. Her neighbor raised a hand in greeting, and she returned it. But she had somewhere to be, and they didn't talk.

In only a few minutes, she reached the copper door of her friend's house.

She walked quickly up the small ramp. Coal's father, Samson, had had a bag leg injury, and had to use his powerful fergalitor to get inside. Raising her fist, she knocked promptly.

But, half a second later, nothing happened. She started to chant.

"Coal! Coal! Co-!"

The door popped open.

"My name is Aeris, Ophia. You know that."

Ophia grinned at her. "I know."

Coal was incredibly pretty for being only nine and a half. Scruffy black hair braided back, the same deep copper eyes as her door. Tanned skin.

"You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" She hissed softly. Samson was just in the other room. "We worked out the time three days ago!"

Ophia winced. "I know, I'm sorry. I really tried, but my dad wanted to talk about my day."

Coal opened the door wider, and Ohia marched inside. The house was a rather small ranch, but it felt many times bigger with its warm colors and open interior.

They quietly walked past the kitchen. Coal's mother, Diana, was there.

"Hey, Ophia!" Her voice was chipper and bright, just like the woman who owned it. A murkrow chirped from her shoulder.

"Hello, Mrs. Black," Ohia dutifully said back. She really did like her, but now was not the time.

Diana giggled. "Sometimes I swear I see you more than my own daughter!"

Ophia laughed nervously. "Funny, isn't that?"

Coal quickly steered her out of the room. Quickly, they went down the hall and into her bedroom.

It was done in a pale yellow, with small black bubbles in random spots. A white bed and dresser, and so many posters of pokemon the wall was hard to see. Glow in the dark stars dotted her ceiling.

"Is everyone here yet?"

Coal blushed. "Actually, you're the first. I really hoped that some people would actually watch the time. I can't believe that today, of all days, they're late! We are _leaving_ today, in case they don't remember!" She narrowed a curious look at Ophia. "What did you tell your parents?"

"Well, I said I'd be back after dinner. That should give me a pretty good head start. I hope." Coal nodded with her, then grinned lightly.

"You ready, Ophia? Ready to face the world of pokemon and finally become the breeders we were meant to be?"

Ophia smiled back. "I sure hope so."

* * *

 **Hello everyone to the first (real) chapter of Survival of a Breeder! I know this is quite a short chapter - about a quarter of what I regularly do. But I can't really start writing until I have all of the characters I need. Keep submitting!**

 **Also, I apologize in advance for the long A/N. Should be the last for a long while!**

 **I hope you enjoy, but first I need to lay down a few rules. Mainly, things that will be different in my Pokemon world.**

 **First, in order to have a Pokemon battle, each trainer has to agree on a certain amount of pokecoins. That just makes sure that they don't demand too much. Also, they have to put their coins out, and that makes sure that they can back up what their betting. Money is a bit of an issue in this world, so focus on that!**

 **Second, these children will** _ **not have Pokedexes**_ **. That is because they ran away before they got their starter! So they will only be relying on books and previous knowledge. So if one of them says something that is wrong, it's because** _ **they**_ **got it wrong, not me.**

 **Thirdly, I still have room for any more characters! I purposely didn't introduce everyone this chapter, so everyone who submitted one, you're not out! I just want to give everyone else a little more time to submit, but I was getting impatient for this chapter.**

 **Second Lastly, do you guys want me to have a list at the bottom of every chapter saying which person has which Pokemon? I know it can get a bit confusing to try and remember for everyone, so tell me if you do.**

 **Lastly, I'm going to need some enemy trainers. Every chapter, I'll put out a request. All I want is someone to give me a very basic thing. No age, name, or gender needed. But what you do is put down their Pokemon, how much they're willing to bet, and who you want them to verse, and I'll see if I can make them happen.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please send in more OCs! I NEED MORE**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Frost OUT!**


End file.
